Reverend Salazar Stythe
Reverend Salazar Stythe was once a great and noble co-founder of the institution that would eventually train warriors such as Shirazzle Dazzle, Drez Bro Dude A and Spein. Despite this, Stythe got little to no credit for his achievements, with the glory going to his partner, Brian Blundell . As a result, Stythe became more and more bitter, and vowed that one day, he would gain the credit he deserved for his achievements. Unlike Blundell, Stythe was not a believer in Humanities or Arts subjects, and focused almost entirely on Maths and Science. As a result of his experiments, he was able to preserve his soul at the time of his death in Corhruxes, strange mythical objects that preserve the life-force of their owners. Stythe chose to use the various strange and quirky relics owned by his fellow founders for his Corhruxes, because he's a crazy bastard. Stythe also created a hidden cult to continue his work following his death, and to bring him back when the time was right. List of Stythe's Corhruxes: - The Staff of Reverend Salazar Stythe (destroyed in the Duel on the Mystery) - The Golden Crossbow of Bingham (destroyed in the Duel for the Golden Crossbow) - The Locket of Graham (destroyed in the Battle of Stythe Hall) - The Viola of Shirley (destroyed in the Third Battle of Minas Music) - The Manuscript of Earle (destroyed in the First Battle of Minas Music) - The Trophy of Tinne (destroyed in the Battle of the Prancing Poundington) - The Globe of MacAuley (destroyed in the Second Battle of Frosty Towers) Resurrection After hundreds of years of being dead, the portion of Stythe's soul contained within the Staff of Stythe was awoken by the conflict that occured in the Distortion World in 2015. After the battle was over, Stythe's spirit was able to infiltrate the Distortion World and retrieve the corpse of Poundington. Even after hundreds of years, the Cult of Stythe remained loyal to their old master, and Stythe summoned his followers to aid him in the resurrection of Poundington, beginning the Stythe Wars. After using the power of pure science to bring Poundington back, and installing him as Supreme Overlord of the institution which Stythe originally helped found, Stythe set to work destroying the reputation of his former partner, Blundell. Despite never being able to get his hands on the legendary Sword of Brian Blundell, and thus creating the 8 Corhruxes that he (for some reason) craved, Stythe was able to cast a curse on the blade from a distance - making it unusable to anyone but a pure mind, but as a result making it capable of destroying Corhruxes. Stythe remained in hiding for the majority of the war, allowing his sub-commanders like Awawfaweme and Cranny Fagits to do all the work. Stythe was more interested in building a portal to a parallel universe, one that was the complete opposite of our world, and from there he could recruit an army of billions of Music-haters. However, after the destruction of his Corhruxes over the course of the war, Stythe began to panic. He stole plans for a portal from Minas Music and work on the project was completed merely hours before the destruction of Stythe's final Corhrux, and the death of Poundington, his last loyal servant. In the end, Stythe's lack of vision would be his undoing, as the plans for the Portal were created by Emewafwawa and therefore needed a form of music to re-open - so if Stythe entered his new dimension, he would never be able to leave. With the Cult of Stythe in ruins, and the Swords of the Soundboard rapidly gaining on him, Stythe finally opened the portal to his alternate dimension - but was pursued by the Swords during the Battle Over the Underhang. Despite besting all of the Swords' warriors, even SuperNutty, Stythe realised that the physics of his new universe meant that the opposite of every action had to occur - and so when he impaled SuperNutty with the Sword of Brian Blundell, Stythe himself was impaled, and therefore destroyed. Category:Members Category:Just Plain Weird